


The Years

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Girard likes to sing in the shower, and he has a damn good voice.





	The Years

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. 
> 
> it's fluff time

“Okay, I have milk, detergent, sugar, and cookies on the list,” Alexis stated, picking up their keys. “Anything else? Last chance.”

Girard thought for a moment from where he leaned on the counter, then shook his head. “I think that’s it. If you see snacks you want you should get them, though.”

“Is that your way of saying I should get you Cheez-Its?” Alexis deadpanned.

“Maybe.”

Alexis rolled their eyes. “Okay, I’ll text you if I see anything.” They walked up to Girard and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then opened the front door. “Don’t die while I’m gone, kay?”

“The only thing I’ll die from is loneliness, babe,” Girard shot back.

“Then perish,” Alexis retorted as the door closed.

Girard laughed, then rolled his eyes. “I hope they never grow out of that.”

 

Alexis hummed idly to themselves as they strolled through the aisles of the grocery store. They’d already picked up everything they needed, but they figured they could afford to just walk around and window shop for a bit.

Of course, when they were walking through the wine aisle, window shopping turned into actual shopping.

Alexis ran their fingers over the labels of various types of wine. They figured the best thing to do would be to text Girard and ask his opinion.

“hey babe u want cab or pinot grig”

They tapped their foot on the tile floor as they awaited for a response. A minute passed, and with nothing, they texted again.

“if u leave it up 2 me im getting rose which u hate so”

“up 2 u if u wanna suffer or not”

Another minute passed, and they finally got a response.

“live your best life, i don’t really care. also wine wasn’t on the list?”

Alexis rolled their eyes.

“wine is always on the list bb”

Putting their phone back in their pocket, they picked up a bottle of cabernet and headed for the checkout.

 

Alexis opened the front door of the apartment, carefully holding the bag of groceries. They’d ended up seeing peaches by the checkout, so they grabbed them as well, knowing full well that Girard would make fun of them but not really caring. They started putting away the groceries, ensuring that the cold things went in the fridge first, then heard a sound from down the hall.

“May the stars rest low above your head, may their light cast out where you might tread…”

Alexis giggled. “He’s singing in the shower,” they whispered. “That’s adorable.”

They put down the rest of the groceries and followed the sound of Girard’s voice to the bathroom door, leaning against it when they got there. They’d always adored the sound of his voice; it had a certain smoothness to it that made everything he sang sound like he was casting a spell on them.

“And I think that you are the most beautiful thing that I have seen in years, the years…”

He continued through the song as he shut the water off, his voice carrying through the door. Alexis giggled; he was even singing the saxophone solo.

It was at that moment that the door swung open, causing Alexis to fall right into his arms. He seemed to fully expect this, because he didn’t stop singing. Instead, Girard pulled them into a dance across the hallway.

Alexis kept giggling as he finished the song, twirling them around a couple times. “Oh my god you’re _soaking_ wet,” they managed to say, pushing him away.

“I am not,” Girard replied. “You’re bone-dry.”

Alexis rolled their eyes. “So who was that song about?” they asked, wiggling their eyebrows.

Girard gave them a look. “Guess.”

“Me.”

“Nope.”

Alexis frowned. “What?”

“It’s actually about the bread rolls that I’m making with dinner tonight,” Girard explained, walking towards their shared bedroom. “A man needs to be dedicated to the food he makes.”

Alexis deadpanned. “Alright, well when we eat the bread rolls, _then_ will the song be about me?”

Girard smiled softly at them, a sight that threatened to make them melt right there. “It’s _always_ about you, Alexis.”

Alexis blushed, then quickly recovered with a smirk. “You’re damn right it is. Now get dressed so you can make me bread.”

Girard laughed, then bowed melodramatically. “As you wish, your highness.”

He shut the door, and as Alexis walked back to the kitchen, they heard him start singing again.

“The years move on, our hearts beat soft…”

**Author's Note:**

> the song girard is singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DI5hMUccUEA


End file.
